les Assassins du Temps
by Jikaelle
Summary: Voici la première histoire en français qui relate toute l'aventure des héros de Guardia ! ;) Suivez le, entrez dans le monde de Chrono Trigger...Novélisé !


Les Assassins du Temps  
Chapitre 1 : Guardia  
  
« Des cloches.J'entends.des cloches. » Crono se retourna dans son lit. Il rêvait. Ou il cauchemardait plutôt. Cette nuit-là, tel un présage, il fit une sorte de cauchemar. Il était perdu, dans une espèce de vide, autour de lui, dans la dimension où il se trouvait, des sortes de vagues déformaient l'air, telles des éclairs zébrant le ciel. Il se retourna dans son lit. La cloche de Leene retentit dans son rêve, son suivit par un vent hurlant sifflant dans ses oreilles, un chant étrange, le crépitement d'un feu autour duquel des gens dansaient, des bruits de pas métalliques, puis la sensation d'un froid extrême saisissant son corps. Il courut pour échapper à tous ces sons et images, mais sa course fut stoppée par une silhouette lumineuse d'une immense créature poussant un cri aigu et puissant. Sa lumière aveugla Crono mais il lui sembla distinguer que ce monstre était comme sphérique et recouvert de piques sombres. CRO - NO ! ! ! ! Ah ! ! L'appel de sa mère sortit Crono de son cauchemar. Ses yeux étaient encore lourds et une migraine saisissait encore son front. Il essaya mais ne réussit pas à se redresser dans son lit, ses muscles étaient encore ankylosés. Mais tu vas te lever, oui ? Grosse limace ! Crono sourit. Sa mère se plaisait à le traiter de noms comme ceux-ci : grosse larve, grosse palourde, gros phoque.Puis elle éclatait de rire, telle une enfant. Lui et sa mère avaient une grande complicité. Ah là, là ! Ce fainéant, alors.Tu étais tellement excité par la fête millénaire que tu n'as pas bien dormi, n'est-ce pas ? La fête millénaire ! Crono sursauta, il se retourna sur le dos. Sa mère s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux d'un grand coup sec. Crono poussa un gémissement et se couvrit les yeux de la main. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le vent marin envahit la chambre de Crono. Un son de cloche retentit. Ah, la cloche de Leene fait une si belle musique. Il paraît que ceux qui écoutent l'Hymne de Guardia joué par la cloche de Leene auront des vies heureuses et intéressantes ! J'espère que cela sera le cas pour toi, Crono.! Crono, assit sur son lit, observait le regard pensif de sa mère avant de lui répondre en riant : J'y compte bien ! Elle lui sourit et lui suggéra de s'habiller avant qu'elle vienne le tirer elle-même du lit par la peau des fesses. Elle descendit les escaliers de sa chambre et Crono fut rejoint par son petit chat roux. Il sortit de son lit, s'appuya à la fenêtre et regarda le lâcher de ballons au square Leene. Il sourit et pensa qu'il devait se dépêcher de se préparer pour aller à la fête. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère, affairée à préparer leur petit déjeuner. Il s'assit à la table, toujours suivi de son petit chat qui miaulait derrière lui. Crono, donne donc à manger à cette petite boule de poils ! Tu vois bien qu'elle réclame ! Hé ! Pourquoi moi ? Je suis occupée, et puis, c'est ton chat ! C'est toi qui en a voulu un ! Je l'ai trouvé alors qu'il était blessé ! Nuance ! En attendant, il réclame toujours ! En soupirant, Crono saisit la nourriture pour son chat et la versa dans l'assiette que l'animal s'empressa de vider. Eh Crono, tu sais la dernière ? Je sens que tu vas me la dire de suite. J'ai croisé Lara, ce matin, elle m'a dit que la princesse avait encore fugué ! La.princesse ? Oh, tu sais bien ! La princesse Nadia, de Guardia ! Moi ca m'étonne pas, même si c'est dans un super château, ca m'dirait rien de rester toute ma vie enfermé dans le même endroit. Aah, tu as le goût de l'aventure, toi, tu es comme ton père. Crono s'approcha de la table et avala vite le thé que sa mère lui avait servi, habitué à la lueur triste dans les yeux de sa mère lorsqu'elle prononçait les mots « ton père ». Puis il voulut se précipiter vers la porte mais sa mère le rappela à l'ordre en le traitant de gros ver. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le ver ? Sa mère lui rappelle que son amie.heu.Flûte, j'ai encore oublié son nom ! Lucca, maman, Lucca ! C'est ca, Lucca, elle t'a invité à voir son invention, n'oublie pas ! Mais non, maman, allez, au revoir ! Amuse-toi bien ! Il marcha dans les rues pavées de la ville de Guardia, capitale du royaume portant le même nom. C'était une grande ville, propre, rayonnante le jour, calme la nuit, où on respirait l'air pur apporté par la mer. Au loin à l'ouest, juché sur les montagne, se dressait, majestueux, le grand château de Guardia, digne et droit, imprenable. Pas même les démoniaques armées de Magus n'avaient réussies à le faire trembler. D'ailleurs, depuis cette guerre - terrible, il faut le dire, même après quatre siècles on en tremblait encore - rien n'avait perturbé la tranquillité de Guardia. En contemplant le château, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la princesse. Sûrement une de ces princesses hautaines, capricieuses et prétentieuses, se croyant le nombril du monde. Crono pensa que passer leur vie enfermées n'arrangeaient en rien ce caractère détestable. Mais il songea que si elle avait voulu fuguer, elle était sûrement différente des autres princesses.Arrêtant de penser, il se mit à courir en direction du square Leene.  
Il passa sous le porche et pénétra dans le square. Il y retentissait des cris, des rires, et toutes sortes de musiques. Energiquement, il se prêta à plusieurs petites attractions, parla avec plusieurs de ses amis ou achetait quelques petites babioles. « Ah mince, pensa-t-il, c'est vrai qu'il faut que j'aille voir Lucca, son show doit sûrement se trouver en haut ». Il se dépêcha de courir vers le nord du square, ne voulant pas être en retard. Il monta les escaliers et s'avança pour passer sous la cloche de Leene, quand il fut renversé par quelqu'un si fort qu'il en tomba par terre. Ouille ! Ca fait mal ! C'était une fille qui l'avait poussé. Une fille blonde coiffée avec une queue de cheval et habillée de bleu. "Plutôt mignonne" pensa Crono. Elle aussi était tombée, il s'avança vers elle pour la relever mais elle le fit toute seule à l'aide d'un bond. Elle se tourna vers Crono pour lui parler mais, avec un air surpris, elle tâta autour de son cou et poussa un cri. Mon pendentif ! ! ! Je l'ai perdu ! ! ! Son pendentif ? Alors qu'elle s'affairait à le chercher par terre, Crono marcha vers le stand qui vendait des bonbons et ramassa le collier par terre. La chaîne était composée de trois fils d'or tressés et, au centre, se trouvait une magnifique pierre bleue cerclée d'or. Dominant sa fascination pour le bijou, il s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui tendit le collier. C'est celui-là que tu cherches ? Oh ! ! Mon pendentif, merci, merci ! Tu comprends, il a une énorme valeur sentimentale ! Elle passa le pendentif autour de son cou. Et une énorme valeur tout court à mon avis, pensa Crono. Dis donc, tu es drôlement gentil, toi ! Hein ? Mais non, c'est normal. Hi, hi ! Hé, je me sens un peu perdue, ici, moi, ca te dirait de me faire visiter un peu cette fête ? Euh, eh bien. La jeune fille lui adressait un sourire tellement radieux qu'il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est d'accord. Oh, merci ! ! Au fait, je m'appelle, hum. Elle hésita un instant. Je m'appelle Marle ! Moi c'est Crono. Crono ? Quel joli nom ! Allons-y Crono ! Il l'emmena visiter la fête. Ils se promenèrent un peu partout et passèrent devant un stand d'armes, le forgeron Melchior les interpella. Hé ! Jeunes gens ! Voulez-vous acheter quelque chose ? Crono et Marle regardèrent les armes sur l'étalage quand Melchior remarqua le pendentif que la jeune fille portait à son cou. Il sembla le déstabiliser. Jeune demoiselle, que portez-vous là ? Hein ? Mon pendentif ? Puis-je.le voir un instant ? Bien sûr. Marle tendit au vieil homme son collier. Il le regarda gravement avant de lui rendre. Surtout prenez-en bien soin, jeune fille. Euh.Oui. Ils s'éloignèrent du stand de Melchior et Crono dit à Marle qu'une de ses amies présentait une de ses inventions et il invita Marle à venir la voir. La jeune fille accepta avec enthousiasme. Ils montèrent tous les deux au nord du square où Lucca présentait une sorte d'énorme téléporteur. Elle se tenait devant, affairée aux réglages de son engin, ses grandes lunettes devant ses yeux mauves, couleur qui était aussi celle de ses cheveux coupés au carré, coiffés de son casque de cuir. Elle interpella Crono. Ah, te voilà Crono ! C'est une catastrophe, personne ne veut essayer mon Télépod ! Mais tu es bien accompagné, hé, hé ! Hum, dis-moi, je pense que si quelqu'un voulait bien essayer le Télépod, d'autres se rendraient compte que c'est une brillante invention et qu'elle marche ! C'est logique ! Bon, en gros tu veux que je l'essaie ! En gros c'est ca. C'est pas dangereux au moins ? Bien évidemment que non ! ! Il a été crée par moi tout de même ! Allez, monte juste sur la plate forme de gauche ! Vas-y Crono ! l'encouragea Marle, je te regarde ! Il monta dans la machine, qui ressemblait à une espèce de cabine téléphonique, et attendit. Il voyait Lucca qui s'affairait aux manipulations de sa machine et Marle qui le regardait avec un air amusé. Il entendit comme un bourdonnement et une lumière l'enveloppa. En un éclair, et sous l'?il médusé des spectateurs, il disparut et réapparut dans la machine de droite. Fantastique ! s'écrièrent tous les gens. Lucca esquissa un rictus de satisfaction. Marle rit très fort et s'exclama : Génial ! ! ! Je veux l'essayer, moi aussi ! Hein ? s'étonna Lucca, tu es sûre ? Oui, oui, allez ! Enclenchez la machine ! Comme tu veux ! Je me demande bien où tu as pêché cette fille, Crono ! Marle se plaça sur la plate-forme de gauche et Lucca s'approcha de la console de commande.  
  
.  
Ne pars pas, hein, Crono ! Je reviens tout de suite ! Lucca appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Le ronronnement de la machine se fit entendre comme précédemment, mais cette fois-ci, il s'éternisa. Lucca, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda son père. Je. Marle regarda autour d'elle, puis son pendentif. M.Mon pendentif ? Crono constata que le pendentif de Marle se mettait à diffuser une étrange lueur. Mais Lucca, que se passe-t-il, enfin ? répéta son père. Mais je sais pas ! On dirait que les compteurs s'emballent ! Crono frémit ; le pendentif émettait une lumière de plus en plus forte. Lucca donna un coup de pied dans la console de commande du Télépod. Il répond plus ! ! Tout à coup, du Télépod jaillit des éclairs. Du pendentif de Marle sortit une lueur aveuglante. Au-dessus de la machine, et sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs, s'ouvrit comme une sorte de cercle noir, cercle qui était ouvert et maintenu par les éclairs du Télépod. La lumière du pendentif entoura Marle et l'entraîna tout droit dans le cercle noir. M.MARLE ! ! ! Crono se dirigea vers le corps de Marle qui était aspiré par le cercle, mais c'était trop tard : il venait de se refermer. Tout le monde constatait la disparition de la jeune fille avec étonnement. Le père de Lucca chassa les spectateurs du lieu du show avant de s'adresser à sa fille. Mais enfin, Lucca, où est-elle passée ? ! ! Je. Lucca, assise par terre à cause de l'explosion produite, se releva et regarda le lieu où l'étrange disparition avait eue lieu. Elle réfléchit et se tourna vers son père et Crono. Le fonctionnement du Télépod semble avoir été affecté par son collier. Donc, logiquement, si on RÉ - affecte le Télépod avec ce même collier on pourrait. Refaire apparaître le cercle pour y être absorbé, et rejoindre Marle, c'est ca ? Crono se dirigea vers le pendentif, laissé après la disparition de la jeune fille, et le passa autour de son cou. Tu vas vraiment le faire, Crono ? Mais c'est dangereux ! Tu ne sais pas où tu vas atterrir ! Et qui te dit que tu vas réapparaître au même endroit qu'elle ? Si ca se trouve, ce trou noir ne mène qu'à la mort ! . Devant le regard décidé du garçon, Lucca se tut et partit actionner le bouton de lancement de la machine. Prêt ? Prêt ! Alors c'est parti ! Comme précédemment, une lueur jaillit du pendentif en même temps que les éclairs et décharges électriques du Télépod. La lueur aveugla Crono et il se trouva projeté dans le cercle noir. Lucca eut le temps de lui crier : Bonne chance ! Je te rejoindrais quand j'aurais trouvé ce qui ne va pas ! Fais de ton mieux ! Crono, encore conscient, regarda autour de lui et sentit son corps aspiré par une immense force. Des distorsions et des éclairs en tous genres transcendaient l'univers autour de lui. Une autre lumière l'éblouit.  
  
Crois-tu qu'il va réussir ? Je l'espère. 


End file.
